


Ashes and Games  | A Kuroken Story

by kujocom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Angst, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kenma, Kuroo - Freeform, M/M, Sad, kenmaxkuroo, kurooxkenma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujocom/pseuds/kujocom
Summary: Firefighter Kuroo and his highschool sweetheart, Kenma, finally move into a place of their own where they can build their own family, but with Kuroo's new job in an unfamiliar city, how will the two cope?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 12





	Ashes and Games  | A Kuroken Story

Large hands pushed open the black sleek door that revealed a new empty home, still smelling of chemicals and as the strong smell reached the two men standing in the doorway, it sent one of them recoiling with his face scrunched up in annoyance, the other running his hand up and down his back as a wide smile beamed across his face.

The sound of his laughter ringing out in the home,"Come on Kenma, it possibly cannot be that bad", he said as he tried his best to wipe the smirk of his face before the other saw. Kuroo's hand reached down to grab his hand and his thumb ran over Kenmas knuckles to reassure him and calm his nerves the only way the older knew, "We're home now Ken, we have our own place-..and that means we can do whatever-", Kuroo cooed out to the younger before he was stopped entirely with a hard hit to the chest to which he acted like it hurt and groaned, stumbling around until he met with the wall and slid down it, Kenma standing over him with no expression as the older continued his dramatic act.

"When you are finished, come help me with the kitchen", he spoke out quietly and disappeared into the next room, leaving Kuroo laying on the floor with his tongue out as he played dead for quite some time until he realised his partner had left him, a pouting expression building on his face as he pulled himself up and followed Kenma. He stood behind Kenma and stared into the back of his head, waiting for him to turn around so he could scare him...and he waited....and waited...and waited, but he just wouldnt turn around. Unknown to Kuroo, Kenma could very well see his looming shadow in front of him and refused to play into his antics just to tease him, as much as he wouldnt let Kuroo figure that out, he enjoyed ruining Kuroo's jokes...they were, in their own way, his jokes.

Kuroos heavy weight was suddenly shifted onto Kenmas back as thick arms wormed their way around his waist, he could practically hear the pout in Kuroos voice as he spoke, "Why'd you leave me?". "I never left you, you wouldnt get up and this house wont clean itself", Kenma replied as he reached upwards to put away the childish cluttery that Kenma hated, the one time Kuroo is allowed to choose something, of course he pick the cringey ones with animals printed all over them. Kuroo whined loudly behind him and let go of him, resuming his stumbling around and crashing into things, it was hard to believe this was the same 27 year old that Kenma had fallen in love with and the same 27 year old...was acting like he was 7 instead. Kenma turned around and held his arms open, knowing that Kuroo wouldn't be quiet until he got his tantrum hug and sighed as the older awkwardly shuffled into his small arms. "Thank you!! I now have the strength of a hundred elephants", Kuroo beamed as he lifted the younger up and lead him to the semi-furnished living room, dropping the man onto the couch before he spoke again, "You rest and I'll take care of this", he stood in a forced posed and looked over for validation from Kenma, his eyes locking on the small curve of a smile of his face which was enough to give him the green light to go sort out the house.

He returned almost two hours later with a defeated look on his face and his legs actually stumbling from exhaustion before his crashed on top of the unsuspecting younger who had fallen asleep waiting for him. They exchanged a few groans as the younger tried to become comfortable with the sudden weight increased on top of him, Kuroo being oblivious and laying his head on Kenma's chest, he had almost fallen asleep on impact. Kenma looked on at the boy he had in his arms and smiled to himself, how lucky he was to have ended up with the one man who made him feel like he was worth something, the one man who meant the universe to him even if he didnt mean as much to Kuroo. Kenma shook that last thought out of his mind and ran his fingers through Kuroos hair, he'd never thought that he would grow out of that spiky bed mess he aways showed up with to practice, Kenma shifted for a final time before the two of them fell asleep, snoring away hours in their new home.

* * *

Almost a week later, it was like everything was falling together..like it was finally going to work for them. The two were stood dancing around in the kitchen, celebrating Kuroo getting his job as a firefighter at a local department with wine and loud music...and just for Kenma's sake, a couple hours building homes and fighting off mobs on Minecraft. Kenma's head was leaning against Kuroos shoulder as he continued to defeat every mob that came his way, Kuroo sat in amazement and admired his bravery, you see, Kuroo was yet to get over his fear of the zombie mobs and that was why he always left to build beautiful cottages and little gardens for the two of them to thrive in instead. "What do you think about this flower?", he would ask for the nth time despite ignoring Kenma everytime he answered and continuing to place little tulips near Kens bed.

After what felt like hours to Kuroo and mere minutes to the crazed Kenma, the console was powered off followed by a loud and long winded groan from Kuroo, who was now stretching all over the place. "Why'd you turn it off-", Kenma whined with his hands still gripping his controller to which Kuroo tapped his finger on the clock that read '2:24am' and his rough hands pulled up his partner into a long hug that was incredibley warm, a display of red hot embarrassment climbing onto Kenmas cheek, who had yet to get used to Kuroo's random PDA moments...if this hug was even PDA. "I promise we can do this again sometime, maybe you can even help me tag team a couple mobs", Kuroo smile gently, his arms holding the younger as he took him up to bed before laying him down and falling over next to him, turning over and admiring Kenma who was moving around to get under the sheets. 

I have got to marry him.

Kuroo blushed at the thought of Kenma in a wedding suit and sporting his second name everywhere he went, he felt the empty area on his ring finger that he mentally vowed to fill soon after he had stabilized his job. "Stop staring and go to sleep", Kenma was now staring him in the eyes with a half angry-half pouty look on his face, Kuroo's hand feeling up his cheek as he turned over.

"Night, mob warrior"

* * *

Kenma walked into the quiet house, dropping his bag down at the door and heading to the living room whist he called out Kuroo's name with no reply. He worried as the silence dragged on in his own home. It didnt help that Kuroo had been acting weird all night..and the day before...and the day before that too. He'd arrived home almost two hours later than usual and ignore all of Kenma's calls that he'd normally reply in a split second to..why was he acting so secretive? Kenma began overthinking as small tears formed in his eyes, he started to undress himself whilst rubbing his eyes, trying to force the tears back inside. His heart was only fastening with every passing second and he couldn't breathe, his head hung low in the dim room that he once layed with Kuroo in, who hadn't even slept in the same bed as him for the past three days...he always slept on the couch. Was he really that unlovable?

"Surprise!!", came a loud cheerful voice from behind as the lights above suddenly flashed bright, revealing Kuroo standing in a suit carrying a large cake in his hand and that familiar large smile on his face. "Happy birthday baby!! I hope I hadn't been too late", he spoke gently as he lowered the cake and embraced the tearful boy who was beyond relieved as he cried new tears of happiness. Kuroo was hiding this from him..he was totally fine. "You idiot..you scared me", he whined and looked up at the grinning boy in front of him whose hands cupped his face and whose lips planted gentle sweet kisses on his. After a few minutes, they both sat in embrace in front of the cake that was lit with candles and sparklers, "Make a wish Kenma", Kuroo encouraged as he sat by him whilst he blew the fires out, cheering incredibly loud forcing Kenma to remind him of the neighbours existence.

"What was the wish?", Kuroo pried with puppy eyes which only earned Kenmas rejection,"I cant tell you or it wont come true", Ken replied with a slight smile on his face.

'I wish for us to stay together forever'

* * *

The house was now finished, adorned with a cabinet of their memories including their volleyball nationals photos and of course the picture Kenma had taken of Kuroo on his first day of work. Everything was just as they wanted and now they had eternity to spend in it...together. The bright walls that shone with stands of their old date pictures and certain awards they had both one during their time in education, the rooms were warm and cosy, so cosy that the two could fall asleep anywhere as long as they laid in each others arms. Kenma would spend the most time in the house because Kuroo was almost always at work, sometimes Kenma wonder if people purposefully set fires to take his partner away from him and he'd sit at the computer watching the arson crime rates descend and ascend to amuse himself. Of course once Kuroo was home, his eyes were almost never off of Kenma, he'd cling to him constantly and so often he worried if Kenma was growing tired of him but he was always reassured when Kenma would awkwardly kiss his cheek.

Most mornings, Kuroo would wake up to the smell of warm dough because Kenma always insisted on baking in the mornings, "Good for the mind", as he would say. Kuroo was never one to complain and he wasn't going to become one now, so whenever his partner was in the kitchen he would sneak up on him and pull him a massive bear hug, that he knew would enrage Kenma if he got flour on his shirts. Once Kenma was sure he'd fed his sleepy giant enough, he would turn to his games and continued to build up Kuroos houses, fixing whatever he didn't like and raging over competitive games in the same breath. Kenma had lost count of the amount of times that Kuroo would scold him for wasting his hours away in games when he had mountains of work to complete, he'd always run upstairs and act like he was working to please him. This was how the two decided to live the rest of their lives.

* * *

One day, Kenmas eyes glanced over at the window after noticing clashing from under the noise in his headphones and realised it was raining heavily...much worse, Kuroo had left without an umbrella."Cannot trust that idiot to do anything correc-", he started as he ran to the bathroom to run the baby-like partner he had a hot bath so he didnt catch a cold, the clock on the wall catching his attention ; 00:23

"Midnight? It cant be-"

Sure, Kenma was used to becoming too immersed in games to track the time but that would mean even Kuroo was distracted..his shift should have ended three hours ago. He pulled his sleeve up and checked his wristwatch to make sure, but sure enough it read the same numbers, suddenly the door was pushed open with a roaring laughter to accompany Kuroos entrance. "What time do you call this?", he yelled out from further up the stairs causing Kuroo to jump and shuffle things into his pocket, his uniform pulling away from his skin as it is dropped on the floor, "What do you meaaaan, Im perfectly on the dot!", he called back in a jeering manner. The older stomped up the stairs with his hands outstretched to hug Kenma, who refused to hug the soaked man and ran upstairs. "Im gonna get you Kenny!!", Kuroo called out to him, he always somehow turned things into a joke and here he was...doing it again. His hands banged against the room Kenma had closed himself in before he managed to open it up after minutes of struggling, pulling the screaming younger into a long hug where he pushed himself against him despite his protests, his voice booming with laughter at Kenma's reaction who now gave up and was hanging in Kuroos arms. "Get off and get in the shower!", Kenma cried out as he pushed the older off of him, pulling his cold damp shirt away from his skin and glaring at him, forcing Kuroo to back off as he disappeared into the bathroom.

After he had showered, he crawled into the space beside a sleeping Kenma who instintively shifted into his arms which brought a smile to Kuroos face, his hands passing over his hair that was now such a part of his life, it hurt. He lifted Kenma's face gently and admired the glow in his face, even after the world had battered him for years...he was grateful he was still here. Kuroo leaned in and kissed his head repeatedly, mumbling "I love you"s between each kiss, careful to not wake him up. He hugged the small boy just enough for him to feel his head against his chest as he held him there for the rest of the night.

* * *

[TETSOUROU KUROO - NEEDED]

In the late hours of the night, Kuroo's work pager began beeping and flashing with urgency as he shot out of bed, pulling his uniform on and looking back at Kenma, who still looked as peaceful as ever. He headed outside into the cold and entered his car, driving as quick as he could towards the fire department, once he pulled into the carpark, he sprinted inside to pick up his extra wear. A few minutes later, he was sat inside the squealing firetruck as it made way for the emergency and he decided to text Kenma ; 

[New Message]

Kuroo - I've been called into work, Im sorry I wasnt there to wake up with you. When I'm home, we can play more Minecraft together...I may or may not have a surprise for you. DO NOT OPEN IT >:(

He smiled to himself as he imagine his arrival at home and the fun he'd have telling Kenma what he wanted to.

* * *

"Ah-..Im late-", Kenma woke up in an empty bed and his hand felt over Kuroos side, that was now cold and had no remains of his presence. He pouted slightly, like he knew where Kuroo was, and opened up his phone. A small sigh escaped his lips and he threw himself back into bed, staring up at the ceiling. Kenma knew how important work was to Kuroo and he couldnt just refuse to support him but sometimes he wished Kuroo could stay just a little longer in the mornings...he wanted to savour every moment. It wasn't long until he'd began baking again as though he could wake Kuroo with them and he danced around the kitchen to his loud music, looking forward to the games he would get to play with Kuroo. "Im so going to beat him", he grinned as he reflected on the message multiple times whilst waiting for the dough to rise, as though the message would change. 

But what did he want to tell him?

* * *

"Daichi! Watch out for the platforms", Kuroo yelled out to his partner inside a blazing house as he headed upstairs to check the rooms for casualties. His flashing uniform disappeared into the intense smoke and fog, the fire pulling a suffocating blanket over the men in the house as they ran around trying to get out in time. After Kuroo was sure he had checked all areas and found nothing, he headed back downstairs when a flaming piece of debris fell in front of him, threatening the man with harsh and angry spits of fire. Kuroos hands felt over for his receiver that wouldn't turn on, leaving him without contact in the highest level of the home, "Upstairs! Man left behind, Kuroo Tetsurou!", he yelled out as his lungs embraced smog into his chest ensuing a violent coughing fit in the man. Tears pricked his eyes as the flames spat against his only escape, he continued yelling out his tag number to no avail at all, the house crumbling around him and trapping him in place...all alone.

"Recall Kuroo Tetsurou!!", a voice yelled back as a short figure was casted from behind the flames and Kuroo was enlightened with hope, maybe he'd get home with just a cough this time. A small redhead walked out from behind the raging fire, his eyes widened and his heart racing, "Hinata, pull me out!!", cried Kuroo. 

It was only his first day at work, why was this what Hinata had to deal with? His feet stayed planted in fear as his heart rang out in his ears, watching flames climb up the pleading senior's leg before him yet he could still do nothing but watch as it swallowed him. "I-Im sorry-", he uttered as he felt burning tears run down his face. Hinata stayed still for the next couple of minutes in shock as Kuroo was being engluf by the fire...was all his training for nothing at all? 

"Pull me out, Hinata!! PLEASE-"  
"PULL ME OUT"  
"HINA-..PULL ME OUT OF THE FIRE"

Kuroos chest heaved and burned, the inside of his throat felt like hell was being fed to him..even worse, he stared back into the frightened eyes on the little boy in front of him who stood doing nothing. Delusional, he began seeing Kenma, looking back at him disgusted by his defenselessness and his heart broke. "pleas-..pull me ou-", he could no longer speak without feeling a thousand volcanoes erupt in his mouth. As the flame swallowed his lower limbs, it made its way to his upper body and its scalding temperatures almost killed Kuroo on impact but he lay still, being tortured alive. All he could think about in his last moments was holding Kenma again, "Im sorry..Kenma-", he whispered weakly as if Kenma could hear him from very kitchen where he was pulling out the cake from the oven. 

* * *

As the final song ended, Kenma dragged out the last note whilst icing the cake with Kuroo's name on it."He better love this", he joked to himself and continued to decorate it in Kuroos favourite colours, even with those stupid cat things he liked so much. He did wonder what was taking him so long though..most calls last a minimum of two hours and it had been almost six since he assumed Kuroo left in the night. Kenma glanced over the powered on console in the next room that displayed the Minecraft menu as he read the wall clock for the nth time in the past couple of hours, he couldn't wait to see what Kuroo wanted to show him...maybe it was a new house? God, he was always so sappy like that. Whilst he wasn't paying attention, the knife had slid its way across a larger part of his hand, spilling his blood on the counter as his face contorted in pain. "Fuck-..", Kenma stared down at his hand, through which he could see his other layers making him feel sick as he picked his keys to get himself to the hospital. He put the cake away and headed out to his car, in minutes he was pulling up the closest hospital with his hand still pouring blood into a towel he'd brought. His paced picked up as he went up to talk to the receptionist and after being allowed through the massive doors, came a noise ;

"Kuroo Tetsurou, open for visit"

The speaker on the bright white walls spoke loudly..Kuroo was here? His mind went to a million different places, all the while his hand still bleeding out. He charged back to the receptionist with his finger frantically pointing at the tannoy,"W-What room is he in?". She explained that she couldn't tell him until he was a confirmed relative of Kuroo's for safety purposes, his heart sinking as he pleaded to let him through...a part of him wishing that this was another Kuroo. Kenma's voice was now raised for the first time in years and his eyes burned crazed with a blinded anger, "Let me through, Kuroo's my partner!", he yelled out as he was apprehended by the larger security men who carried him to his doctors room, an announcement that he had missed in the heat of his anger. It had taken hours for Kenma to calm down and even then he still couldn't breathe, he wanted so badly to go see this 'Kuroo' just so he could see it wasn't him and find his stupid and loud Kuroo still at home. He didn't move as his hand was being stitched back up and he hardly whispered the doctors questions, still numb from fear. Kenma was soon discharged and he walk silently along the long identical corridors of the hospital, it disgusted him. "Move out of the way and let me in", came multiple voices a little way down from where Kenma was and as his head peeked around, he saw a group of men...wearing Kuroo's uniform. Without a second thought, he took off in that direction and pushed past the men who turned around and began questioning and blocking his way. Another tall figure emerged from behind them, interrupting the intterogation..he had tears in his eyes..why? "Is that you, Kenma? Let him through now", he spoke gently as he moved out of the way followed by the other men, "He spoke so highly of you-", the man said again as Kenma walked past his large build. There he was..Kuroo. 

* * *

Kuroo layed still on his hospital bed, wirings everywhere they could get to..if Kuroo could see himself, he'd probably make a joke out of this too and perhaps call himself a robot. Kenma's feet stayed rooted in place for some seconds that felt that forever, his throat closing up and tears forcing out of his eyes. The men began walking away and left the two alone, the younger sobbing violently as his sleeves were harshly rubbed against his eyelids and his feet finally moving again. Kenma collapsed by his side as his hand reached out for Kuroos, it was cold and his veins stood out against his charred skin as Kenma's eyes followed the scarring up to Kuroo's face...he was almost burned to ashes. He ran his finger along his skin and cried harder, realising this was all because of Kuroo's dreams of saving people..he had done it but at what cost? Why did he have to be such a giving person and why was this the thanks the gods gave him? Kenma held onto his hand, tilting his head at the sight of a dim and rusty ring on Kuroos finger.

"Kuroo? Please wake up..this is a joke right?", he whimpered as his eyes glanced over at the flat line next to Kuroo's head and he came to terms with this entire fucked up scenario...Kuroo was dead. There was nothing alive about him and nothing left of him besides some silly voicemails and that stupid game he brought years ago. Kenma yelled out in pain as his fist beat into the bedsheets next to his lifeless partner, how was he supposed to live now? Without Kuroo...that would be ridiculous.

Why didnt his wish come true?

* * *

The hospital was now closed and Kenma arrived home in silence refusing to talk, avoiding the cabinets with Kuroo's photos and awards..it would hurt too much to look at his face. He looked around at the walls that now looked alot more grey than blue and the plants looked like they were wiltering already, was it always this dull in here? Kuroo really was the heart of the home and he could light up a funeral with his presence, he was just that type of person...and now the world had lost someone as wonderful as Kuroo, it seemed the house was dying along with him. Kenma couldnt handle the silence that Kuroo would have usually filled, he made his way to change and returned downstairs after he was done, sitting quietly at the couch with his eyes glaring at the stupid Minecraft menu that was still playing obnoxious music. His hands grabbing the controller and looking for whatever he could salvage of Kuroos presence in the game, "Proposal Meeting?", he wondered as he watched it load.

It loaded up a massive home that was adorned by flowers native to that biome, with signs that lead up to the door that read "I love you"'s on them and he smiled gently still aching a little with pain, Kuroo had only ever once said those words after finding out Kenma's discomfort with them and now he'd never hear them again. He walked around the home that Kuroo had decorated quite beautifully and he came across a switch in a chest, the sign reading "Take and go outside". He did so and soon found firework blocks placed around, placing the switch down and flicking it which sent fireworks bursting into the sky, Kenma hadn't noticed the huge grin of his face as he watched quietly what Kuroo had been doing for him. After the fireworks died down, he noticed a few more blocks, this time the sign said "Bedroom, second drawer". 

As Kenma made his way up, he wondered what he'd find there..perhaps another of Kuroos pranks? His fingers latched around the handle of the drawer as it creaked open, small party crackers going off in Kenma's face earning a couple more points for Kuroo. A small envelope with a box near it. His fingers held the small navy blue box as he looked over at it, his heart racing and tears collecting in his eyes..."He didnt-", he stuttered as he felt what seemed to be a thousand swords impale his heart, it cracking into a million shards and the little confidence that Kuroo had helped him build slipping away. Sure enough there it was, a small fitted ring that had the two's initials on them, he assumed Kuroo wanted him to wear his initials which was evident in the small 'KT' carving in the silver innards. Kenma slowly lowered the ring onto his finger as he stared at it..admiring it...but where had he seen this before? 

Kuroo.

Kuroo was wearing one with the faint carvings of 'KK' on his finger when he had seen him in the hospital...he'd brought them rings. The mere thought pushed Kenma to his knees as he cried out in pain and anger, his eyebrows furrowed and fists clenched around the empty box, cursing Kuroo for leaving him alone. It felt like he was back in middle school again yet this time he'd never graduate from it.

* * *

Dishes began piling up and the house became more miserable and glum with each passing second, Kenma having not appeared at work for almost a month after Kuroo's death and his hair that used to be short and slicked back now becoming a long shaggy knot. The home was almost always silent besides the usual pinging on his computer or the constant background TV sounds, how Kenma missed Kuroos loud nature that brought life to their shared home. Under his eyes were permanent eyebags that were dark and heavy with the nights he spent up all night, having nightmares about Kuroo coming to take him, making him too afraid to fall asleep. Kenma never took the ring off, even after it was tainted with all sorts of damage and he promised to never take it off, to honour and remember Kuroo. Whenever he felt alone or upset, he'd drag himself to the window and talk to the moon whilst playing with the ring as though Kuroo would appear and listen to his increasing worries. He also took down most of Kuroos belongings from the cabinet and walls, only leaving a small portrait of his former husband-to-be on his shelf, the rest all packed into a box in the attic. Kenma never mentally recovered from his loss, always looking around him to spot Kuroo whilst shopping or working in Kuroo's old gym just to feel like he was still here. Even listening to Kuroo's playlist that, despite being filled with songs that were not Kenma's style, gave him a little bit of hope and happiness in those small moments.

"Maybe forever..in spirit is good enough"


End file.
